


cat got your tounge?

by an_undead_gamer_45



Series: Rare shadow boi ships. [4]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: Valerie is miserable, she's in the middle of one of the worst heats in her life and her mean old gorgon of a sister is keeping her locked inside of her room for the entirety of it.Luckily a certain shadowy boy stops by, more than willing to lend a hand or tentacle to help her out.
Relationships: Valerie Oberlin/Yellow | Oz
Series: Rare shadow boi ships. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	cat got your tounge?

“What do you mean I can’t come in?” Said Oz, poster board clutched in his arms.

“I mean you can’t come in Oz, I can’t make it any simpler for you.” Vera said, completely blocking the doorway to her home.

“But I was supposed to work with Valerie on a group project today! We were supposed to make a presentation on manipulating the masses!” 

“Well tough shit Oz.” Vera fired back. “Unfortunately Valerie will be home all week.”

“All week?!” Oz protested. “Why?!”

The gorgon momentarily grew nervous, as if searching for a response. “She’s...she’s sick.”

“Sick with what?”

“It’s none of your damn business-itis and it’s highly contagious. Now get out of here.”

“B-But what about our project?” 

Vera rolled her eyes “figure something out, you seem to have a knack for pulling solutions to problems out of your ass just like the rest of your friends do.”

With that, the gorgon rudely slammed the door in Oz’s face; leaving him standing on the doorstep, still holding a menagerie of craft supplies.

The fearling sighed and stormed down the sidewalk.

He didn’t understand, when he saw Valerie two days ago she seemed perfectly healthy and now she gets completely bed ridden out of nowhere? 

Oz knew Valerie took care of herself decently well, he’s known her for most of high school and she never caught so much as a cold during that entire time.

And why was Vera so hesitant to tell him what was going on? It wasn’t like she didn’t have a reason to trust him, he helped her and Vicky on a few jobs in the past, and why would Vera try to hide her sister being sick? 

“This whole thing seems pretty suspicious don’t you think guys?” Oz said to his phobias.

The little bloops nodded in collective agreement.

“Sure it might be none of my business but sick or not, Valerie and I still have a project to do.” Oz continued. “And it’s not like I can get sick, I’m fear, concepts can’t catch a cold. If only there was a way we could get past Vera.”

Oz looked down on his left shoulder to see acrophobia tugging on his collar, pointing towards something out of his line of sight.

Following the phobia’s little arm he saw that there was a conveniently placed ladder leaning against the Oberlin household with an open window not too far away from it.

Oz smiled, and began to formulate a plot.

***********************

Valerie let out a frustrated groan, wiping the sweat out of her fur for what felt like the millionth time this week.

She hated this, she hated the fact that she had to go through this every fucking year, and most of all she hated that she had to spend it locked in her room.

But she couldn’t be too mad about that last part, she knew it was only for her own good, after all she couldn’t risk being around boys when she was smack dab in the middle of-

The sound of something metallic slamming against her window snapped Valerie out of her thoughts causing her to tumble out of her bed.

As she finally got to her feet, she was met with the sight of a shadowman climbing in through her window with an arm full of posterboard, gluesticks, and other crafting supplies.

“I can’t believe this was so easy, you’d think Vera would have some better- Oh hi Valerie.” Said Oz.

The werecat raised an eyebrow. “Oz? What the hell are you doing here?”

“We had a project for AP world domination remember? Our topic was mind control?” 

Valerie slapped her forehead, wincing at the wetness, she had been so preoccupied with her own problems that she had forgotten about the damned thing.

“Oh right, sorry. I’ve just been a bit distracted this week.”

“Well I’m here now so let’s-” Oz trailed off. “H-hey, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

‘Aw crap, does he know?’ Valerie thought to herself.

“I-I mean when Vera told me you were sick I thought she was trying to hide something from me but you look really bad.”

‘Okay so he doesn’t know, good.’ Valerie said in her head before speaking out loud. “I’m not sick dude. I’m just going through what you’d call ‘a yearly rough patch’, it’s just a werecat thing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Really? S-so you’re okay then?” Asked Oz.

“Kinda, it’s not serious but it’s really frigging annoying. I’m hot, I’m tired, and I just have to wait it out in my room all week. It sucks.”

“Wow, sounds boring.”

Valerie shrugged. “It is what it is, I just wish my sister wasn’t so overprotective. She won’t even let any other monsters come in her to see me.”

“Well I’m a monster and I got past her.” added Oz.

“Yeah but-” Valerie trailed off as she realized the implications of what Oz just said.

There was a male monster in her room and Vera had no idea he was even there.

As Oz leaned over his craft supplies to organize him, Valerie got a very good look at him and realized that he looked pretty cute from where she was sitting.

“Sexy even.” Valerie gently muttered.

That’s about when the gears started turning, Oz could easily help her out with her little issue, sure the release would only be brief but it sure as hell would make this week much easier to get through.

So while the shadowman was distracted, Valerie snuck over to her bedroom door with the silent grace that only a wearcat could pull off and locked it with a satisfying click; she didn’t want her family barging in here after all.

“Okay so do you wanna get started on- w-what the?! VALERIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Oz stuttered out as he turned around to be met with the sight of Valerie helping herself out of her clothes.

“Look Oz, we’re friends right?” asked the shopkeeper.

“Y-yeah I t-think so.” Oz replied, a pronounced blush coming off of his face.

Valerie started strutting closer to Oz, her naked form swaying with every step. “and friends help each other out right?”

“V-Valerie where are you going with this?”

The werecat backed Oz up against the wall, using one arm to shut the window he had just come through.

“Well, I think you might be able to help me out with the little issue I’ve been having this week.”

“A-and how would I do t-that?” Oz was getting increasingly nervous in response to the predatory look Valerie was giving him.

“For starters.” whispered Valerie, her face hovering mere inches from Oz’s own. “You could give me a kiss, it would help me cool down.”

Oz completely devolved into a sputtering mess, completely unable to give any form of a coherent response, which Valerie took as a yes.

The cat girl leaned forward and planted a kiss right onto Oz’s lips, or at least the spot where his lips would logically be.

This was no gentle peck either, this was a kiss of hunger, desperation, and, above all else, thirst; the catgirl was quite literally trying to suck Oz’s face, her rough tongue scraping across his mouth.

The fearling was no idiot, she had made her intentions very clear from the start, so he decided to take the lead.

Valerie’s eyes snapped open when she felt something large and wet collide with her own tongue before forcing itself into her mouth.

‘Wait is that his-’ Valerie thought, pushing Oz off of her.

The shopkeep was soon met with the sight of a tongue the size of her forearm dangling out of Oz’s mouth like a massive tentacle.

“I-I’m s-sorry! I thought y-you were getting into it and I j-just-” Oz was cut off from his stuttering apology when Valerie grabbed ahold of his tongue and stretched it out like a piece of taffy, seeing just how far it can go.

“Es samting wong alaie?” said Oz, tongue locked into the catgirl’s grip.

Valerie smirked and released the wet organ which quickly retracted back into Oz’s mouth.

“Oh no, nothing's wrong at all. In fact things just got a whole lot better.”

On that note, the cat girl grabbed a hold of Oz’s wrist and flung him towards the bed where he promptly fell onto it ass first.

Before Oz could sit back up, Valerie was on him taking off his pants and-

The fearling gasped, gritting his teeth as he felt the sensation of soft fur running over Oz’s little friend.

“Hmmm. Not as impressive as your tongue, but it’s good enough; I can work with this.” said Valerie, pressing her cheek against the steadily growing member.

“W-wait V-Valerie I thiiiinooooohhhh maaaahhh goood.” Oz’s words died in his mouth as Valerie descended onto his erection, popping it into her mouth like a lollipop and treating it as such.

The feeling of her rough tongue running up and down his member, twirling around every supple inch of it was practically brain melting.

So much so that he didn’t even register Valerie slowly moving her body around, keeping his cock in her mouth, until he found his senses assaulted by a large wet object being placed on top of his face.

It took him a second to shift through his blowjob induced haze to realize that Valerie was now sitting on his face in a sixty-nine position.

“Well?” said the catgirl, popping Oz cock out of her mouth. “I’m not gonna do all the work here dude, show me what you can do with that tongue of yours.”

And show her he did.

The massive pink tendril soon unleashed it’s fury upon Valerie’s cooch, slurping and sucking every inch of flesh that it could reach, coating the area in salvia.

“Ohhhh.” purred Valerie. “Good boy.”

The cat quickly rewarded Oz by sucking him off once more, cramming his member as deeply into her throat as she possibly could.

The two of them stayed in that position for quite awhile, Oz sloppily eating out the girl while Valerie stuffing her face full of cock, the only sounds in the room being gross slurping and sucking resonating from their shared oral sex.

Soon enough, Oz’s tounge slipped inside of Valerie and began tounge-fucking her.

All at once Valerie pulled herself off of Oz’s cock, dragging her tongue along its length as it retreated from her mouth, and let out a loud whining meow.

Then a pounding started coming from the door.

“Val? Are you okay in there?” Said Vera from the other side of said door. “I heard you screaming.”

Valerie wasn’t an idiot, she knew that if her sister walked in on her now it would mean death for both her and Oz, she had to come up with an excuse and fast.

Unfortunately, Oz seemed to have been oblivious to the danger he was in and continued to stroke his tongue along Valerie's insides, making it nearly impossible for the catgirl to come up with any form of coherent plan.

She wanted to ask him to stop, she really did, but it felt just too damn good; despite being an obvious virgin, the shadow boy knew how to hit all the right spots with that mouth of his.

Biting her lip to stifle any moans, Valerie took in a deep breath and replied. “Oh I’m fine sis. I-I’m just kinda-”

Valerie had to suck in a sharp breath when Oz’s tongue pulled out, swirled around her clit a few times, before returning to her soaking depths.

“Relieving myself, you know how heat week is.”

“Oh.” you could practically hear the embarrassed blush come onto Vera’s face. “Sorry, I’ll just leave you to it then.”

“Thanks sis, see ya AROUND!” 

Valerie practically screamed the last part as she felt herself finally reach her climax, spraying her juices all over Oz’s face which he swallowed down without question, his tongue doubling down on his ministrations as he desperately tried to collect as much of the sweet nectar coming out of her snatch as he could.

Eventually the flow tapered off and Oz let up enough for Valerie to slip off of the boy’s face, leaving a bit of a snail trail in the process.

“Wow. just w-” Oz didn’t get to finish his blissful thought as he was swiftly smacked across the face by Valerie, HARD.

“OW! What was that for?!”

“Did you not hear my sister right outside of my door?!” Valerie scolded. “Do you know what she’d do if she found us like that?”

“Stab me twenty-seven times with a poisoned dagger then dissolve my corpse in a bathtub full of acid and drop the remains in the nearest body of water?” guessed the fearling.

Valerie blinked. “That is word for word what happened to the last guy who tried to see me while I was in heat.”

Oz just looked awkwardly at the floor, clearly feeling guilty about nearly getting both of them in trouble.

Valerie did not follow his gaze, instead she chose to focus her attention on Oz’s still erect dick.

It almost seemed unfair, giving her a mind blowing orgasm only to be denied his own release; not to mention the fact that while his tongue had certainly gone a long way in quenching her heat, it wasn’t enough to leave her satisfied.

Oz tried to get another word out, but the only sound he could make was a squeak as Valerie tackled him to the bed, pinning him down.

“Oh, the show's not over yet dude. Still have to get to the main attraction.” Valerie said, running her tongue along her teeth.

Oz meeped as Valerie basically lunged down at him, slamming her lips against his own, locking him into another hungry kiss.

Oz’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Valerie’s folds grinding against his erection with an almost desperate need, slick coating it all the while.

Breaking away from their makeout session, Valerie smirked and straightened her back, giving Oz a perfect view of their aligned sexes.

And then, without any form of warning, she slammed down.

Both parties let out a long winding moan as their respective arousals met in the center, the sheer pleasure causing their minds to briefly blank out.

Valerie soon started slowly pulling herself back up again, enjoying the way Oz squirmed beneath her as his length was dragged against every inch of her insides, before coming down once more.

The catgirl gradually started increasing her pace, moving up and down faster and faster, until she was practically riding Oz like a wild animal.

“YES! GIVE IT TO ME! I WANT TO TAKE IT TO THE HILT!” Valerie screamed, her face locked into a state of pure bliss.

While Oz didn’t mind being ridden like this, he felt like he wasn’t really properly contributing to their little love fest and quickly made a decision.

Oz reached up and grabbed ahold of Valerie's hips, stopping her mid thrust as he simply held her there in the air still half speared onto his dick.

Valerie was about to ask what Oz was doing, but was silenced when he thrusted upwards and hilted himself deep inside of her, forcing out another long string of moans from the catgirl.

Oz pistoned in and out of his lover, fucking her so hard and fast that he simply kept her suspended in mid air which Valerie made her approval of such an action VERY clear through the near constant stream of moans and groans that were emanating from her.

“OH, OH OZ! I’M GONNA-” 

All at once, in perfect unison, the two high school students reached their climaxes; Valerie screaming as she came through Oz’s relentless fucking, meanwhile the shadowman released his own load and coated Valerie’s inside with black goo to the point it was leaking out of the sides.

Valerie’s legs gave out shortly after, her sweaty form collapsing on top of Oz. The catgirl opting to simply lie there and enjoy the afterglow, resting against Oz’s still rapidly beating heart (or whatever was pulsating inside of that chest of his, eldritch anatomy was never her strong suit)

Unfortunately for her, Oz was not basking in the aftermath of the greatest sex of his existance; in fact if Valerie had taken the time to actually look at Oz’s face she would have noticed that he had an eerily serious expression that many would find extremely unnerving.

Then tentacles started worming their way out of Oz’s back, Valerie stuck too deep in a post orgasmic haze to even notice what was happening until it was too late.  
Valerie’s mind snapped back into focus when she suddenly found herself being hoisted into the air by an unseen force; after a brief moment of panic, Valerie realized that she was being strung up by a series of tentacles sprouting from Oz’s back.

“Woah Ozzy, you never told me about these bad boys. Do you have an idea how useful these things would be?” chuckled the shopkeeper while admiring the extra limbs.

Oz didn’t respond, he just continued to stare at his captive as his tentacles slowly started to tighten around her wrists and ankles.

“Uh, hello? Earth to Ozzy? You’re starting to freak me out.” valerie began to pull at her bindings, only for them to constrict even more in response. “Ozzy, c’mon this isn’t funny anymore. Let me go!”

Oz continued to remain silent, standing completely still and merely observing the girl that was now thrashing around in her hold, fruitlessly trying to free herself.

Then he finally acted on the primal instincts that had now overwhelmed him.

Three tentacles sprouted out of Oz’s lower back and zeroed in on Valerie’s back door, shooting towards it like torpedoes and sinking deep inside the moist cavern, stretching it obscenely.

“GAHAHAH!” roared valerie through equal parts pleasure and pain.

Oz’s tentacles started to pound deep into Valerie’s butt, working in and out of the hole, stimulating every single inch that it could reach which was a lot considering how deep those tentacles could reach.

As she grit her teeth, Valerie looked down and became shocked at the sight of a slight bulge coming out of her stomach that looked an awful lot like the tentacles currently violating her.

The tendrils wrapped around the shopkeeper’s ankles slowly retreated, freeing Valerie's legs. But she wouldn’t get a chance to utilize that new found freedom as the two other tentacles still wrapped around her wrists pulled her down and speared her onto Oz’s cock, slamming their sexes together, and two more tentacles joining in the fun soon after spreading her folds impossibly wide as Oz fucked her deeper and harder.

Valerie couldn’t believe what she was experiencing, she was by no means a virgin and had plenty of experience with various partners, but she had never felt anything like this in her entire life; Oz was completely and utterly ruining her, stimulating every single aspect of her body at once as if he was striking at the pleasure centers of her brain.

She felt every inch of him and his glorious tentacles sliding in and out of her, squirming around her insides and pressing against the walls; she could feel it all, every moment of this intense experience.

Oz wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer; his mouth showing itself once again and biting down onto her collar bone, drawing small amounts of blood in the process that was quickly lapped up by his tongue.

Valerie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, she knew she couldn’t go back to regular sex after this; Oz had not only exceeded her expectations but also every other sexual conquest she had ever gone through in her entire life, including that three way with polly and faith.

Simply put, Valerie was going to make sure that her and Oz spent A LOT more time together after all was said and done, maybe even take him to prom; word is that the boy had been desperate for a date.

‘And maybe have some fun during the after party.’ Valerie internally groaned as Oz bottomed out into her.

While Valerie was bouncing up and down onto Oz’s lap, being turned into nothing more than a cheap sex toy for the fearling, she felt the tentacles begin to grow larger, squishing against her walls as they pressed them further out.

The shopkeeper couldn’t even rationalize her orgasm any more, it was nothing more than a continuous blur of pleasure as her sexual juices kept coming out in an endless stream as the tendrils crammed themselves deeper and deeper into her.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Valerie felt some kind of liquid start to spray out of the tentacles, filling her up all the way to the point that her stomach started to bulge out from the sheer amount that was being pumped into her; Meanwhile Oz continued to hold onto dear life, keeping a firm grip with his jaws.

Valerie exhaled as she came for what must have been the twelfth time in the past hour but who was really counting? Still feeling Oz’s hot creamy goo leak into her like she was a balloon.

The fearling wordlessly released her from his grip, the cat girl falling face first onto the carpet and pulling out all of the tentacles in the process, black goo spilling out of nearly every orifice on her body along with several more spurts that released from the various limbs, coating her in the same material.

Valerie lied there for a few moments, desperately trying to catch her breath. “Best. sex. EVER!”

And with those final words, the punk rock cat passed out on the floor with an extremely content smile on her face.

Oz stared down at Valerie with the same empty eyes he had maintained for the past five moments before blinking as if he had been snapped out of a trance.

“W-wait what? W-what happ- OH MY GOD!” Oz shouted as he noticed the female currently splayed out in front of him.

The eldritch being had no memory of what had just occurred, the last thing he could recall was cumming inside of Valerie and then everything just went black. He could only assume that some of his more basic instincts took over but he still had no idea what he could have done while under the influence of said instincts.

Dropping to his knees, Oz placed two fingers onto Valerie’s wrist and let out a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse.

“Okay g-good, so I didn’t kill her. B-but what the hell happened?” questioned Oz.

Suddenly the fearling heard a series of loud bangs coming from the door, when he looked up he saw that the door was cracking and splintering as something on the other side was breaking it down. 

“VALERIE I SWEAR TO GOD IF THERE’S SOMEBODY ELSE IN THERE!” screamed Vera as what Oz could only assume to be a battering ram impacted against the door.

That’s when he became acutely aware of the situation he was in: inside of the bedroom of the sister of the most ruthless student at spooky high who was fiercely protective of her sister, who was currently passed out, naked, with various fluids leaking out of her vagina and anus, while he was standing over her also naked with a wet crotch and mouth.

In summary, this was NOT a good situation for him. 

Acting quickly, Oz scooped up his clothes and art supplies, and booked it towards the window, smashing through the glass and doing a flawless roll onto the ground below before breaking into a full sprint down the street; praying to whatever gods were listening that Vera wouldn’t spot him.

As he rounded the corner, Oz could hear Vera screaming in shock and horror when she finally managed to get into the room and behold the scene within.

“You know what?” Oz muttered in between breaths. “If she kills me over this, it would be worth it. That was amazing.”

What he was blissfully unaware of at the time, was that the literal gallons of eldritch essence he had crammed inside of Valerie did not come without consequence as a portion of it made its way into her ovaries and found a home in an egg sitting there. 

On that day, a new life was formed, undeniable evidence of the events that had occurred upon this day; said life would bring this new couple all sorts of challenges for their foreseeable future.

But that’s a story for another time, for now these monsters were young and unafraid and they were ready for anything this crazy world could throw their way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've ever written smut and I'll be honest I might have gotten a little carried away at the end.  
> I'm well aware this might not be my best work so if anyone has any feedback for me, I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
